


i want all that is not mine

by kingandqueeninthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingandqueeninthenorth/pseuds/kingandqueeninthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has changed, and the evidence is in the details. Sansa can feel how calloused his hands have grown from clutching his sword, and she can see how his arms flex at the slightest movements. His body has grown hard and the muscles in his back are visible as they strain against his leather jerkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want all that is not mine

He belongs to the North now. He is a king. He has duties, none of which involve doting on his little sister.

_I’m being selfish,_ she thinks as she watches Robb direct the stonemasons.  _He hasn’t got time for me._

Sansa had always loved Robb best. Even when she was young, she knew she should love her siblings with equal measure, but it did no good. Sometimes she used to wonder if it wasn’t that she loved Robb more, but that she loved him differently.

_It hardly matters now_. He is the last sibling she has left.

And his duty is to the North.

—-

Sansa wants to be brave. She tries to be. She rarely cries, and when she does, it’s only after she’s certain Robb has fallen asleep.

Her dreams are all nightmares as of late. She dreams of a blow to her stomach that drives the air from her lungs. She can feel the flat of a blade against her back and taste blood in her mouth after she is struck with enough force to send her stumbling. She always falls to her knees in submission.

She used to dream of brave knights and gallant princes. It wasn’t long before she learned the truth: the songs she loved were all lies. Her gallant prince ordered her to be beaten and the brave knights did as he commanded.

While she was a captive in the capital, she realized that the knights and princes she had been dreaming of all had curly auburn hair and Tully blue eyes.

—-

She used to fall asleep in Robb’s bed, and he would have to carry her back to her solar. She would be half asleep when she would feel his arms sliding beneath her, lifting her. She would press her face into his chest and breathe him in.

His familiar scent fills her nose as she walks through the yard, arm entwined with Robb’s. He gestures to his different projects, explaining his plans and smiling as she presses herself closer against his side.

He smells like winter and ice, and like summer snows in the godswood. He smells like innocence and childhood. It brings back memories of dark rooms and whispered  _goodnights._

Desire coils tight in her belly. She has always loved Robb most.

—-

Robb has changed, and the evidence is in the details. Sansa can feel how calloused his hands have grown from clutching his sword, and she can see how his arms flex at the slightest movements. His body has grown hard and the muscles in his back are visible as they strain against his leather jerkin. 

She runs her fingers along his jaw, feeling how coarse his beard is. She hardly recognizes his body. Robb is a man in truth now.

She wants to explore every inch of him and learn his terrain once more, to know him as well as she once did.

“You’ve changed so much,” she murmurs as she takes his hand and traces the lines in his palm.

“I’m still your brother,” he says softly. He runs his free hand over Sansa’s hair, his fingers looping through the strands and combing out small tangles. “I’m not the only one who has changed. Look how long your hair has grown.”

She wants to lean into him, to press her head into the crook of his neck and to bring his hand lower, but she knows she can’t.

_He’s my brother,_ she reminds herself again.

But a little wanting does no harm.

—-

She wakes to her own scream. Grey Wind stands outside her bedchamber door, barking and howling. Robb appears moments later, bursting in to find Sansa shaking and crying. She reaches for him and he’s instantly by her side.

“Can I sleep in your solar?” she asks through tears and in between her sobs.

“Yes, Sansa, hush now. I’m here,” he soothes, scooping her up and lifting her as easily as he did when they were younger. She tightens her arms around his neck and he carries her through the dark hallways of the castle to his bedchamber.

He puts her in his bed and crawls in beside her, pulling her flush against him. He rests his head on top of hers, and when she falls asleep, he doesn’t take her back to her bed.

She wakes beside him the next morning, their limbs entangled in the sweetest way.

—-

They can only be alone during the late hours of the night. During the day, someone always has need of him. But when the sun sets, she is the one who finds herself in need.

He pulls down the shoulder of her gown and kisses the skin beneath it. He trails kisses from her shoulder to the dip beneath her ear, and she drags her fingers down his bare chest, thinking about how long she has waited for this.

She arches her back and he traces the line of her spine as he smoothes his other hand along the valley between her breasts. His hands are rough on her skin, but she likes the way they drag against her. She gives a soft cry when he gently bites at her breasts, his teeth and tongue teasing her nipples.

He brings a hand between her legs and the roughness of his fingers on the softness at her core make her shudder in need. The war may have hardened Robb, but he’s gentler with her than she could have imagined.  

She wraps her legs around his waist and brings herself up towards him. He pushes into her and makes a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat that makes her hips stir. She grips his shoulders and meets every thrust with her own, insatiable with need and want.

The line between brother and lover fade with every kiss and thrust. He’s Robb, and she has always loved him best. Everything has changed, and yet her love for him hasn’t. She wants more of him than she should have, but it doesn’t scare her.

Robb says her name over and over, and she answers with gasps and cries.

During the day, he belongs to the North, but at night, he is hers and hers alone.


End file.
